


Seeking Adventure

by orphan_account



Series: Attached [7]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murr drunkenly confesses to Joe that he thinks the two of them should fuck Sal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now available in standalone form!

“You ever had a threesome?” Murr asks, holding up three fingers like a child.

Joe laughs and sips his ginger ale.

“Can’t say I have, pal. But you’ve always been the most adventurous, shall we say, of the three of us.”

Murr turns and points across the room where Sal was laughing at a story Casey was telling.

“Let’s fuck him together.”

Joe tilts his head and quirks a brow.

“Casey? He’s married, bro.”

Murr blows a raspberry.

“Not Casey. **Sal.** We should fuck Sal.”

Joe swallows hard, and Murray sways in place.

“Why not ask Q too and make it a proper Tenderloin orgy?”

Murr laughs loudly. That was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard.

“Q? No, no, no. Not Q. See, Q's always worried that he'll crush me,” he explains, as if that was most sensible answer in the world.

“Right,” Joe says dismissively, eyes still on Sal. “Why don’t you go get some water, buddy. Sober up a little.”

Murr’s compliant in his drunken stupor, and soon Joe’s watching him wend his way to the bar. Joe turns back to Sal and licks his lips before he even realized he was doing it. _Fuck_.


End file.
